No Happy Ending
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: This is an NHL story. I don't know how to summrize this one. It has to do with Patrick Kane and Chris Higgins. Rated M just to be safe.


**I was up at midnight writing this because it came me in a weird dream I had. **

**If you are a Patrick Kane fan I don't know if you'd want to read this but don't worry he won't always be like this.**

**Enjoy and please message you opinion :)**

* * *

Penelope eyes open when she heard the door of the apartment swing open and slam against the wall. He was home for once.

"Penny!"

Patrick slurred as he stumbled around the front room. She just lay in bed hoping he wouldn't find her. She should hear him hitting the wall as he walked around looking for her.

"Penelope!"

Penelope just shut her eyes trying not to cry. Then the bedroom door opened.

"There you are."

Patrick said when he saw his girlfriend in the king size bed. He began to walk over to his bed. Penelope could smell the alcohol on him as he got closer. She knew she had to move. Quickly she moved to the over said of the bed then got out from under the covers and ran out for the room. As she passed Patrick he let out an angry yell.

"Get the fuck back here!"

She could hear him be hide her as she looked for her keys. Before she could make it to the front door Patrick grabbed her long brown hair pulling to the ground. Penelope let out a scream as he pulled her hair.

"Patrick!"

She yelled as she lay on the floor in front of him. He just had a blank look on his face as he looked down at her. She hated him when he was like this.

All she wanted was the old Patrick, the caring boyfriend who didn't get hammer drunk every night. She wanted the Patrick Kane from before the Blackhawks won the Cup.

"Shut up!"

He yelled as he kicked her side with everything he had. When his foot made contact with her side a snapping sound could be heard, creating a scream of pain coming out of Penelope. The eyes began to fill with tears as the pain became more present. He had broken her ribs.

"I told you to shut up!"

The hockey player yelled at his girlfriend, he went to pick her back up but Penelope pushed him away. She had tears running down her face dispute the pain and the stars she could see, she stood up.

Patrick just looked at her with a look of rage.

"You fucking bitch!"

He yelled as he tried to grab her but she slapped his face with as much force as she could muster.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Penelope said though her sobs. As if when she slapped him all the effects from the night at the club when always. In that moment the Patrick she missed was there.

"Penny?"

He said looking at him with his hand resting on his swelling cheek. He put out his other hand out to comfort her but her back away from him.

"Get away from me! I fucking hate you!"

She ran to the front door grabbing her purse and keys that hung on a hook by the door then left the apartment. Leaving a confused Patrick Kane to follow after.

Penelope ran down the hallway to the elevator, she hits the down button and the doors open and she got in and pressed the 'P1' button then fell to the elevator floor sobbing the whole way down the Trump Tower. She continued to cry when it reached the parking garage. She collected herself then picked herself up and left the elevator and head to her light green Volkswagen bug. When she sat in the drivers sit she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She removed her iPod from her purse, pulling it into the auto jack and put it on shuffle. The first song to play was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift from the Hunger Games album. She took her keys and put them into ignition, staring the bug. She then drove out of the parking spot and towards the gate. Penny rolled down her window and brought the fob to the sensor and the gate slowly started to open. As it did this she removed the fob and house key from her keys. When the gate opened she drove out of garage. Just as her car exited Patrick called her name.

"Penny. I'm so sorry. Just come back inside."

She looked over at him with a look of disgust.

"Get the fuck out of my life. Are you're really this stupid, can't you tell this means goodbye Patrick."

She said throwing the keys at him.

"Oh and by the way I've been sleeping with Sharpie."

Then she drove away from him and the tower. Never even once looking back in the mirror.

Patrick looked down at the keys on the ground in front him.

She just dumped him.

And Sharpie and her were hooking up be hide his back.

He knew deep down he didn't deserve her. He wasn't good enough for her. But he was too much of a prick to admit it to her or even himself.

He picked up the keys and walked back in the building. On the long ride to his floor he held his phone in his hand thinking about calling her or Sharpie. When the bell dinged he walked out and towards his wide open apartment door. When he entered his apartment he shut the door then walked into the kitchen and coped the only way he knew how, drinking. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the frigid door and started drink straight from the bottle.

Then he remembered the first time he met Penny, she had a glass of Jacks on the rocks. He held the bottles neck then threw it across the room and it hit the wall and broke into a million little pieces.

Penelope just kept driving. She didn't want to stay in Chicago anymore. She knew her parents would just be mad at her. So she drove to the only place she knew the one person who would understand. Vancouver, British Columbia. To her brother Ryan.

On the long day and half drive there she skipped the songs the reminded her of Patrick. Mostly Taylor Swift and Josh Turner.

Patrick didn't care for country music, he like rap and hip hop. The music the Penelope hates. She loves country and classic rock. But the only rap or hip hop artist she could stand would be Justin Timberlake, when she was 14 her older sister Jenny bought the JT album 'Justified' and Penelope loved it.

Then her mind went to how would she just her stuff from Patrick's. Then she told herself to have Ryan help her with that. Then the sound of 'Santa Monica' by Theory of a Deadman filled her ears. She started to sing along.

"I remember the day you told me it was over."

She said then she felt tears roll down her face.

Patrick woke to someone picking him up off the kitchen floor.

"Penny?"

"Nope."

The voice belonged to his teammate and friend Jonathan.

"What happened man?"

Jon asked looking around the apartment. Bottles were smashed everywhere. Pictures that were once on the wall were now on the floor the glass shattered and pictures crumpled and ripped.

"Penny left."

Patrick said when Jon placed him on the sofa.

Little bits of last night were replaying in his mind. Him kicking Penelope. Her leaving. Him clearing out her side of the closet. Him crying over a picture of him and her with the Stanley Cup.

"Seriously. That's hard. I really like her... What did you do her?"

"I was an idiot."

Jon patted him on the back then stood up.

"Well get dress. We have to go to practice. That will take your mind off of her. Don't worry."

Patrick did as he was told. He got dress and followed Jon out to his car.

"You just need to get your mind off of her for a while. How about you stay with me for a day or two."

Patrick nodded as he looked put the window. Jonathan turned on the radio and 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Marz begun to play.

"Switch the station."

Patrick said. Jon did as his friend asked.

"We danced to this song a couple times."

He said as the memories played in his mind.

After twenty minutes of driving they arrived at the rink. When Patrick and Jon got their gear on five minutes later. When Patrick stepped onto the ice he saw Sharpie.

"Why we're you fucking my girlfriend be hide my back, Sharpie."

He said loudly so everyone heard him. Sharp turned to look at his younger teammate. Everyone who was in ear shot were looking at one of the two Patricks.

"What-"

"Don't do that. She left me last night and told me. How long have you guys been at it anyways?"

"Look Kaner.-"

Sharp said skating over to him.

"Don't baby me! How long have you been screwing Penelope!"

He yelled at him.

"Year and a half."

He couldn't believe it. He put his hands on the top of his head and turned around.

"I'm sorry Kaner."

Sharp said getting closer to the other Patrick.

Kane turned around and punched Sharp in the face. Seconds later a brawl sparked in between them.

Jon and Marian Hossa pulled Kane up off Sharp. They both had blood on their faces.

"That's it Kane. You're out. Suspended!"

Joel Quenneville yelled at the 23 year old.

"She came onto me. You want to know why he did it. She was sick and tiered of you getting drunk off your ass. She knew you were cheating on her. It's because you're such an ass hole."

Patrick walked back to the dressing room. Jon walked be hide him because he had to drive him back home.

"I'm sorry man."

He said when he pulled his sweater off.

"I always knew something was up. But I wouldn't think she'd cheat."

"You know his right. She only did because you're too blinded to see what's right in front of you."

Penelope finally drove into the beautiful city of Vancouver at 9:45 AM a day later. Her ribs were killing her and she needed to see a doctor, but she had to get to Ryan's first. She knew Ryan was getting ready to go to practice. She drove through Kitsilano until she parked in front of Ryan's building. She got out and put four toonies in the parking meter. Then walked to the front door of the building. She went to the elevator and pulled the set of keys for Ryan's apartment then the doors of the metal box opened. She got in then pressed the forth floor button then leaned against the wall of the elevator. Above the doors was a small TV screen showing the weather for the day. Fifteen degrees , not that bad for the middle of March. Then the doors opened and she walked out to go to Ryan's apartment at the end of the hall.

She stood in front of the door and lifted her hand up to knock. On the other side she could hear Ryan and his wife Andrea and their two children Makayla and Ryker.

"I'll get it."

Ryan said then the door opened and he looked down at his little sister in shock.

"Penny what are-"

Penelope broke down into tears again and wrapped her arms around her brother, who just held onto her.

"Shhh. It's okay."

He said onto the top of her head. Penelope continued to cry into her brother chest.

This made Andrea walk over to her husband.

"Honey?"

Ryan picked up his little sister in his strong arms and turned to face his wife.

"Is that Penelope?"

He just nodded then walked into his bedroom his still sobbing sister into his chest.

Makayla followed her father to see who was in his arms. When she saw it was her aunt a huge smile lit up her face.

"Aunt Penny!"

She said jumping up and down. Andrea walked into to grab her child.

"Honey. We need to let daddy and Aunt Penny have some alone time, okay?"

Makayla nodded then they walked back into the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

"Penny. What's going on?"

Ryan asked holding her to his chest.

"I...I...I left Patrick."

She said though her sobs.

In Ryan's mind he was so happy she left him. He never like Patrick. One because he's a Blackhawks and he's a total prick.

"Penny. It's okay. You did the right thing."

He said then she moved away from him and lifted up the right side of her tang top, showing him her purple, black, green and blue bruise along her side. It started from just to the side her right breast and down to her waist line.

"Holy fuck."

He said to himself. He looked at the huge bruise that Patrick must have given her.

"I think my ribs are broken."

She said then sniffed. She dropped the fabric and looked at her brother. She knew he wanted to kill Patrick now.

"I'm taking you to the doctors."

He said standing up.

"What about practice?"

"Screw it. You're blood okay. You come first."

"Ryan. You need to go-"

"Get up. Come on."

She did as she was told and the siblings walked into the kitchen. Ryan walked over to Andrea and whispered what had happened to Penelope to her.

"Can you come to school with me?"

Makayla asked Penelope. She let out a little laugh before Andrea spoke.

"Honey. Daddy has to take her to the doctors. But she'll be here when you come home."

"Why do you have to go to the doctors?"

"I have to get an x-ray."

"Is you're hip broken too?"

She asked talking about Ryan's hip surgery just about a year ago now.

"No. I have a broken hart."

Ryan walked back over to her.

"Bye kiddos."

She said and the two children said goodbye to their family then they left.

"Now as you can see five of your ribs are indeed broken Ms. Kesler. Now how do you think this happened?"

The doctor asked looking from her x-rays to her. Penelope ringed her hands together then looked back at Ryan who was leaning against the back wall looking at the damage Patrick did to her.

"I play hockey and I got checked into the boards by my friend Patrick."

The doctor nodded then grabbed a clip board and wrote down some things then looked back at her.

"There's not much we can do for this other then some pain medication. They will heal on their own but it does take time. So you'll need to take it easy and leave the body checking to your brother, alright."

The doctor said with a small smile as he hand a prescription slip to her. Penelope let out a little laugh then got off the chair she was sitting in.

Ryan walked up be hide her and thanked the doctor.

"Thanks Roy."

"Not a problem. It was nice to met you Penelope."

"Like wise. And thank you."

Roy handed Penelope a folder with copy of her x-ray then her and Ryan left the room to get her pain medication.

"You're going to kill him aren't you."

She asked Ryan as they waited for her pills.

"You know it."

"Don't. Please."

Ryan just looked at his sister in disbelief.

"Serious. Penny, that little prick is going to deserve the beating that is coming. You think I'm not going to tell the team. You know how much everyone here cares about you. Do you really think that he's going to get out of this without a concussion and a broken nose?"

Penelope just rolled her eyes at her brother. Then the women came back with her pills. She thanked her and left with Ryan at her heels.

"Want to come to lunch with the guys? We're going to Joey's."

"Fine. But I need real clothes first."

She said as she got into his black SUV. Ryan laughed and stated the car.

Penelope was still in her pajama she arrived in. She had on a Canucks tang top and black and red shorts.

Before having lunch with the team they stopped at the mall to get Penelope new clothes. She got a new outfit from H&M. Ryan bought her black denim skinny jeans, a top with Jimi Hendrix on it, a pink pull over hoddie and brown ankle boots.

Ryan parked in the last spot along the sidewalk for the restaurant. Before they got out Penelope hugged him.

"Thanks. You're the best big brother ever."

Ryan laughed and hugged her back, being careful of her bruise.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled then got out of the car she wait for Ryan to get on the sidewalk then the pair walked towards Joey's.

A girl with long red hair and in a black tight dress held the door open for them. Penelope smiled at her as a silent thank you then entered the restaurant. Inside a girl at a podium looked up at them.

"Oh, my God. You're Ryan Kesler."

She said trying not to pass out. Penelope let out a little chuckle at the girl.

Ryan is the Canucks biggest hart throbs. It's just funny because growing up, never once was the girls all over him.

Another girl walked over and told us to follow her. We did and she led us to the back of the restaurant when four tables were put together and most of the Canucks were talking and drinking whatever they ordered.

"Glad you finally made it."

Roberto Luongo sad looking at Ryan.

"Penny! What are you doing here?"

Kevin Bieksa said stand up walking over to her.

"Careful Juice."

She said as he hugged her.

"Why?"

"Tell you later."

Ryan said to his teammate. The three of them sat down. Ryan sat to Kevin right putting him next to Aaron Rome. And Penelope sat on Kevin's left and sat next to her favorite, other then Ryan, Keith Ballard.

After ordering drinks and lunch everyone looked at either Ryan or Penelope.

"So why are you in town?"

Dan Hamuis asked then took a slip of his water.

Penelope looked down at the glass of beer.

"I dumped Patrick."

"Finally."

Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"Did you tell him you were sleeping with Sharp?"

Alex Burrows asked. Everyone on the team knew she was sleeping with Sharp, because it was about three months ago.

It was a home game for Chicago. Penelope was really pissed off at Kane. She had already been hooking up with Sharpie since they won the Stanley Cup. Penelope was waiting of Sharp to show up by the parking lot. When he did show up she got in his car and started making out. While they were making out the visitor bus pulled up next to the car and Kevin saw the couple and pointed it out to everyone.

When they got out, Ryan pounded on Sharps car window. She felt like she was back in high school. Her and Sharp got out and told the guys to not bring this up with Kane in the room.

The boys took a pinky promise and they never broke it. Most of the guys we're hoping she'd leave Kane for Sharp. All of them like Sharp better and Kane was The wrong kind of guys for Penelope. She never did leave Kane. For some stupid reason. She could never really give anyone a straight up answers about it.

"So you're going to move in with Sharpie."

Keith said. But she shook her head.

"I'm just done with Chicago. I think I'll find a place here."

This news made the boys cheer.

"You've finally came to your senses!"

Cory Schneider said with a huge smile on his face.

Penelope looked over at Ryan who didn't seem all that happy with the news.

"Kes. Aren't you happy?"

Kevin asked looking at his best friend.

"No. I'm kind of not. Look Pen, you need to put Patrick in his place. He can't do what he did to you."

"What?"

Kevin said looking now at Penelope.

"He kind of broke my ribs."

"I'm gonna kill him."

Kevin said in all seriousness.

"It's not his-"

"Yes it is!"

Ryan said looking at her.

"It is his flat. In there no where does that say its right to do what he did. But here you are being okay with it. You're the one who came here looking for help. We're trying to help you here, sis."

Penelope stood up and gave a death look at her brother.

"Maybe I should have gone to mom and Dad's. Because they wouldn't be a total ass hole about it."

She stormed out of the restaurant. Ryan followed her out. He went to grab her hand but she turned around and slapped him in the face.

"Okay. I deserved that."

He said putting his hand to his cheek.

"Take me home so I can leave."

"To where? Back to Chicago?"

"No...I don't know, maybe. It's none of your business."

"Penny. I'm sorry for what I said. Just don't leave."

"To late to say sorry. Didn't mom teach you 'if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all'?"

Ryan knew she was right.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know."

"Stay here. I know a great place downtown where you can stay. Then we'll get your stuff from Chicago sent here and you can stay here."

"Where do I sign?"

She asked with a small smile on her face. Ryan smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
